Malos entendidos
by Xxyoxitha94xX
Summary: El príncipe saiyajin fue el protagonista que armo el dichoso mal entendido en su hogar ¿Trunks gay? ¿ Bra embarazada de un pervertido? ¿ y de quien demonios era novio Goten de Trunks o Bra? Todo comienza con la primera resaca Bra y las conclusiones apresuradas de su padre


La hija menor de los Briefs se había despertado con terrible dolor de cabeza y el estómago muy revuelto. Tenía muy claro a que se debía eso y tenía que ocultárselo como sea su padre no se podía enterar de nada; Ella era muy caprichosa siempre obtenía lo que se le antojara cuando Vegeta le prohibía algo Bulma se lo daba y viceversa.

-agh mi cabecita- dijo tomándosela con las dos manos y con ganas de vomitar- me siento fatal- bajo las escaleras para tomar desayuno se sorprendió al ver que eran las dos de la tarde y practicamente ya era tiempo de almorzar

* * *

La noche anterior

Bulma y Vegeta estaban en el salón principal viendo una película aunque el príncipe no le estaba tomando atención, solo descansaba un poco de su pesado entrenamiento

-¿A dónde vas Trunks?- pregunto Bulma que parecía ser la única que notaba cuando él salía

-voy con Goten a la fiesta de Marón no creo volver temprano- termino la frase y salió de la casa

-mamá- dijo Bra un poco tímida algo poco usual en ella quien espero la salida de su hermano para hablar- Marón me invito también ira Pan y otras amigas ¿puedo ir?

-si

-no – se contradijeron al mismo tiempo los padres de la joven saiyajin, que al parecer no estaban de acuerdo en esa decisión

-pero papá van a estar todos no va a pasar nada malo además

-ya te dije que no- respondió muy serio

-Trunks siempre hace lo que quiere y no le dices nada- dijo enojada y se fue a su habitación espero que sus padres se durmieran para salir por la ventana, yendo de todas formas a la fiesta encontrándose con su novio y además se le pasaron las copas

* * *

-Bra rápido la comida está lista- dijo desesperado Trunks, al parecer el punto débil de los saiyajin es su estómago. Ella miro su plato y enseguida le vino asco el tocino con huevos fritos eran lo peor para una tarde con resaca. Se llevó las manos a la boca y salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el príncipe saiyajin

-no sé algún problema de chica ya sabes "período" o algo peor que eso

- ¿peor que eso? – mmm pensó Vegeta puede que… no, no lo creo

Bra se miró al espejo y no traía la mejor cara su papá se daría cuenta enseguida de que algo está mal no podía disimular esos malestares nunca los había tenido antes en su vida, la experiencia más cercana era su hermano cuando llegaba en ese estado cosa que molestaba a su padre ya que no era digno de un guerrero y menos de uno de clase alta. Ella era su princesita no podía decepcionarlo así eso era el trabajo de Trunks y de Goten ya que ambos padres de los muchachos no estaban de acuerdo con el comportamiento de sus hijos ella tenía que ser la excepción. Salió del baño en dirección a la cocina por un vaso de agua era lo único que su organismo aceptaba

-Trunks ¿Dónde está mamá?

-donde más crees tonta en el taller pero si quieres puedo llamare al doctor si te sientes mal

-No, no es necesario estoy bien- Dios si mi papá se entera que le desobedecí me matara pensó fue a al taller para que nadie escuche su conversación, Vegeta sintió un poco de curiosidad y decidió espiar un poco la conversación sin que ellas se den cuenta

-mamá me siento horrible ¿qué puedo hacer?

- si te tomas una hierba puede calmarte el estómago ¿y cómo fue al menos lo disfrutaste?-¿de que podían estar hablando para ocultárselo a él?

-sí estuvo Bien para ser la primera vez – se alejó de la pared para reflexionar esas palabras - nunca imagine que fuera así de divertido con razón Trunks no si pierde ninguna fiesta, no en realidad más que bien GENIAL- se acercó de nuevo le costaba un poco escuchar porque por alguna extraña razón estaban hablando con un volumen bajo, en el instante que se había alejó no escucho la referencia de fiesta - me da vergüenza que alguien se entere de eso ya sabes no es algo muy digno de contar- dijo sonrojándose teniendo en mente la borrachera y las cosas estúpidas que dijo en ese estado

-linda hay cosas por la que debes pasar para no volver a cometer los mismos errores además que te sirva de lección, tengo una reunión ahora cuando vuelva hablaremos más al respecto

-gracias mamá no te aburras tanto en la reunión-dijo Burlándose un poco ya que a su madre no le agradaban mucho, ambas se dirigieron a la salida Bulma porque debía salir y Bra para despedirla

La mente de Vegeta tenía las frases "al menos lo disfrutaste" "Estuvo genial para ser la primera vez" "me da vergüenza… no es algo muy digno de contar" e incluyendo a esto los malestares de Bra. Su mente dedujo claramente era tan obvio alguien se había ponchado a su linda hijita y lo peor la había dejado embaraza. El pobre príncipe se pasó por la cabeza un millón de películas por segundo en las cuales su princesa era víctima de un pervertido y sentía tanta vergüenza que por eso no quería contárselo. Se notaba que no estaba leyendo claramente las señales como las ojeras que traía su hija, que se haya levantado bastante tarde comparándolo con lo habitual y que haya rechazado una de sus comidas favoritas.

Vegeta camino a la cocina inconscientemente y se encontró Bra sirviéndose un té de hierbas tenia leve sonrisa en el rostro estaba recordó las anécdotas de la noche anterior todo había sido muy perfecto hasta que comenzó a beber

-uh papá ¿por qué me ves así?- pregunto al notar la mirada penetrante de su progenitor sobre ella

-¿tienes algo que contarme?- se alarmo enseguida abriendo sus ojos de par en par, Dios quizás ya lo sabe Trunks tiene que haberle dicho y sobre todo que bebí mucho claro me está preguntando de manera indirecta para que yo lo Confirme ya se lo negare hasta que no pueda ocultarlo más, pensó la joven saiyajin

-no, si tuviera algo que decir solo lo diría- el príncipe la miro con desconfianza y fue al cuarto de Trunks para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre el tema como por ejemplo si Bra tenía novio. Cuando llego a su destino no lo encontró pero vio un papel en la entrada cualquiera que entrase a su cuarto lo hubiese visto. Pensó que podría ser una pista y agacho para recogerlo para su sorpresa era un foto de su hijo y su amigo de infancia. Quedo en shock al ver que alrededor de Goten habían muchos corazones ¿Cuántas malas noticias podían haber hoy? ¿Su hijo gay? ¿Bra embarazada de un pervertido? Nuevamente bajo a la planta baja para pensar más claro pasando por el salón principal y Bra estaba recostada en el sofá riéndose de una película llamada "piña express"

-papá ¿Qué te pasa? Traes una cara de funeral- decía tomándose aun el té

-¿has visto a Trunks?

-salió con Goten a comprar helado ya sabes que van a todas partes juntos son como novios

-¿novios?- dijo más perplejo aun

-estás muy raro hoy-Bra observo que tenía algo en la mano pero se veía la parte blanca no podía descifrar muy bien que era hasta cuando él Saiyajin se volteó dándole la espalda reconoció la foto como no si era de ella, claro ahora calzaba todo por eso le había preguntado eso hace rato Se levantó de golpe pero le dolió más la cabeza quejándose de dolor

-¿segura que estas bien?

-si papi- él se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad, ahora tenía que investigar dos cosas todo se complicaba y enredaba más como era posible que no se diera cuenta que la amistad de esos chicos no era normal. Dos niños jugando todo el día parecía bastante normal para los terrícolas aunque para él no. A esa edad se dedicaba conquistar o aveces destruir planetas y mataba extraterrestre eso era su diversión. En ese momento Vegeta sintió el KI de ambos muchachos detuvo su entrenamiento unos segundos para espiar un poco de que hablaban los jóvenes. MOMENTO él era el príncipe saiyajin no tenía por qué rebajarse hacer esas ridiculeces, olvido el tema continuando con su entrenamiento… pero Bra había sido víctima de un pervertido tenía que matar al maldito que se había atrevido a tocar a su hija. Entro a la casa con esa actitud de mercenario que solía tener cuando trabaja para freezer antes de hacer cualquier movimiento vio que Goten le estaba dando en la boca a Trunks una cucharada de helado. Ver esa escena lo asqueo revolviendo su estómago.

-agh todavía me duele mucho la cabeza y el estómago- se quejó la caprichosa saiyajin

-te lo advertí- respondió Goten

-Bra si te sigues sintiendo mal llamare al médico-dijomuy serio Vegeta entrando al cuarto

-¿qué? No papá no es necesario que venga ya se los dije además emm solo comí algo que me cayó mal al estómago nada grave- Dios si viene el doctor le dirá que es una simple resaca no puedo dejar que eso pase pensaba algo asustada, Goten se llenó la boca de helado para tratar de aguantar la risa él tenía muy claro lo que ocurría con su novia

- no sigas Bra estoy al tanto de lo que me ocultas y de lo tuyo también Trunks, Goten se atoro con la cantidad exagerada de helado que tenía en la boca al oír esas palabras

-papá en verdad lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo era necesario además nadie me obligo lo hice por mi cuenta perdón - Vegeta sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, veía a su hija desvaneciéndose frente a sus ojos ya no sería más su pequeña niñita

-papá yo puedo explicarlo- dijo Trunks- intente cuidarla pero desapareció… tú – apuntando a Goten- deberías explicarle lo que pasó

-Bra ¿Cuántos meses llevas ya? Y Trunks no es necesario ya estoy al tanto de tu secreto

-¿lo sabias?-pregunto dudosa pensando que se refería su noviazgo con Goten- como un mes y medio no quería decírtelo pensé que te enfadarías

-un mes y no me lo decías pensabas que no lo notaria en un tiempo más

-te lo iba a decir debía encontrar un momento adecuado

-cuando tengas una barriga enorme- Bra lo observo confundida parecía que no hablaban del mismo tema

-papá…-pero la interrumpió su hermano

-¿Cuál secreto?-en respuesta para el chico Vegeta le mostro la foto, si la vez anterior Goten se atoro un poco con el helado esta vez fue mucho peor, Trunks le palmaba la espalda a su amigo en su intento de que no muriera antes de poder articular palabra para negar la procedencia de la foto

-que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra no entiendo de que hablas

- eso no es mío- respondió por fin Trunks casi gritando Goten aún tenía la boca llena y no tragaba porque quería evitar reírse de la situación al parecer su tío Vegeta no tenía muy claro de quien podía ser novio

-¿no estás embarazada?-pregunto Vegeta, Trunks enseguida poso su vista sobre su amigo

-Estúpido te he dado millones cond…sejos para que eso no pase- dijo sacudiéndolo.

-no estoy embarazada, papá lo lamento mucho pero tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta de Marón y como no me dejaste Salí escondida no quería que llames al médico porque te diría que es solo una resaca perdóname -Vegeta estaba muy aliviado solo era eso una simple resaca… Un momento ¿que tenía que ver Goten en esta historia?

-Bra- dijo con su voz más seria y el ceño fruncido-¿Qué pasa entonces desde hace un mes y medio?

-Salgo con Goten- el pobre muchacho al ver la mirada asesina que le envió el príncipe quedo rígido en su lugar creyendo que podría mimetizarse con el sofá de color marrón

-entonces esa foto era tuya

-si papá se me cayó cuando fui avisarle a Trunks que mi mamá lo necesitaba

-sí que quede claro NO SOY GAY- recalco Trunks por aquel mal entendido

-Señor Vegeta-dijo Goten parándose de su asiento y con mucha decisión, mientras que el príncipe le envió otra de sus peores miradas asesina- Tal vez no le guste mi relación con Bra pero que quede claro que la protegeré de cualquier peligro que exista aunque eso implique arriesgar mi vida tiene que confiar en mí ella está en buenas manos- A la joven Saiyajin le brillaban los ojos al escuchar esas palabras por poco babeaba al observar a su novio siendo tan valiente al enfrentar al ogro que tenía por padre.

-bien lo acepto sé que eres un guerrero fuerte pero si le llega a pasar algo o si tú mismo la haces sufrir te juro que yo mismo me encargare de liquidarte ¿está claro?

-no se preocupe por eso- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el joven saiyajin, Trunks estaba terminándose lo que quedaba del helado observando lo que pasaba esto era mucho mejor que cualquier película.

-gracias papá eres es el mejor del mundo- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Goten

-estás castigada- dijo saliendo del cuarto, pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro prefería que el hijo menor de kakarotto sea el novio de su hija, en vez de que ella este embarazada de un pervertido y que Trunks sea Gay

-Trunks deberíamos empezar a juntar las esferas de dragón solo como precaución-los tres jóvenes rieron- oye te comiste mi parte de helado- se quejo

-pensé que no lo querias y cuando empezaste a hablar lo confirme

-hola muchachos cancelaron la reunión fue todo una pérdida de tiempo- comento Bulma cuando entro al salón principal- uh ¿me perdí de algo?

-larga historia mamá- contesto Bra

* * *

Estaba pensando en como darle un final épico, bueno no épico pero uno interesante a Baila Joker Baila pero en cambio se me ocurrió esto espero que lo hayan disfrutado Saluditos y dejen sus comentario ;) Bye! n.n


End file.
